


Complete Joy

by LindsayKisa



Series: Texts from the Last Full Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayKisa/pseuds/LindsayKisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine playing with puppies while we’re drunk”, he started. His left brow rose under his bangs, pushing them upward. His eyes were wide, mouth open and rounded into an “o”.</p><p>“Like…we could film it and put like,” he continued, teeth flashing white as he began to grin, “<em>Do You Believe in Magic</em> as the background song and it would be <em>complete joy</em>”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Joy

**Author's Note:**

> AN; This is the first of several ficlets based on Texts from the Last Full Moon  
> [Reference Post](http://textsfromlastfullmoon.tumblr.com/post/34769637532/submitted-by-honestys-easy)

“Stiles, stop replaying it”, Scott whined, his voice cracking in despair as he spoke.

“Please”, another voice echoed from across the room. Isaac sat with his knees up to his chin, shamefully hiding under a pile of suspiciously clean laundry. His fingers grappled at plaid over shirts, pulling them higher and higher, completely burying himself in Stiles’s wardrobe. Within seconds, Isaac’s body was no more and the only remaining sign of him was a set of tired, reddened eyes and a mop of messy, curled locks. His eyes were wide and pleading as he repeated himself once over.

“Oh, come on, it’s hilarious!” Stiles screeched. He swung around; his body was carefully perched on his desks swivel chair as he steadied himself to face Scott. He was wiping laughter induced tears from his eyes as his best friend protested, Stiles only chuckling over his pleads.

“But Scott, Scott, Scott-“he started, raising his hands in defense before continuing.

“You guys have _Do You Believe in Magic_ playing in the background”, he finished with a grin plastered onto his face. Scott and Isaac turned towards one another slowly and exchanged stares. Their eyes wrinkled underneath furrowed brows and their mouths turned downward into disgusted frowns. Either of them inhaled deeply, nodding their heads in defeat before turning back to Stiles and sighing.

They _did_ have _Do You Believe in Magic_ playing in the background.

\-----

                It had been five long weeks since Allison had left Scott; officially this time. Despite popular belief, Scott was in fact _not_ a total and complete mess. For the most part he was pieced together with both his edges and his center, as any puzzle should. But every once and awhile- _just every once and awhile_ -the guy needed a pat on the back and an illegal drink. Or a horde of puppies, a camera, and a certain blue-eyed veterinary assistant. That worked too.

                They had been drinking for over an hour, on an off, with two bottles of cinnamon whiskey wedged between either of their hands. Isaac had snuck Scott into the packs subway hold, sniffing convulsively until he was positive that Derek & Co. was out. Scott trailed behind, hands busy with two plastic bags filled with bottles, cans, and snacks as Isaac led him into one of the inoperable vehicles. They drank and ate and babbled until their bottles were empty, clanging loudly as they were dropped onto the floor, noise ricocheting off of the metal walls and into the warehouse.  Before Scott could open his mouth to mention Allison for the eighty-seventh time, Isaac stuttered something about Deaton and the clinic.

                Isaac had snatched a part-time job at the clinic, bathing and caring for the dogs, all thanks to Scott and his persistent vouching.  Scott spent a solid week begging Deaton for his approval, taking any and all opportunities to pop the Isaac question. The two of them couldn’t make it through a single conversation without his name slithering its way in. After seven days of praising and glorious ass-kissing Isaac had become Deaton’s second assistant, and a not-so-surprising den mother to the pups that they took in and cared for.  

                Isaac whipped his head upward, eyes beaming as they bore directly into Scott’s.  His eyebrows rose lazily as he waited for Isaac to spit it out, wiggling them to and fro encouragingly. After sucking in a quick puff of air, he was off.

“Imagine playing with puppies while we’re drunk”, he started. His left brow rose under his bangs, pushing them upward. His eyes were wide, mouth open and rounded into an “o”.

“Like…we could film it and put like,” he continued, teeth flashing white as he began to grin, _“Do You Believe in Magic_ as the background song and it would be _complete joy_ ”.

                Scott was left gaping as a smile pulled at the corner of his parted lips. As if on cue, he started nodding his head up and down, shaking his hair about and sputtering out the word “yes”.  Without any verbal agreement the boys pushed themselves up and off of the floor and began grabbing their discarded wrappers and bottles. They stumbled out of the subway car, dropping bits of trash behind them as they went, singing.  

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl’s heart_

_How the music can free her, whenever it starts_

\-----

                After four failed attempts and a plethora of curses, Scott finally unlocked the clinic’s back door. With triumph on his face he pushed it inward with his entire body, Isaac tripping in behind him, grabbing at his hoodie for support.  The door slammed behind them as they bee-lined their way to the back rooms, giggling as they went.  They were mere feet from the entrance when the rustling and whimpering began.

                “ _Babies…_ ”, Isaac whispered as he walked down the aisle, unlocking cages as he went.  Scott picked up from behind, cooing each dog out from its cage and setting them onto the tiled floor. He was falling onto all fours just  when Isaac appeared in front of him, his index finger pointing straight up. He moved his jaw askew as he thought, back and forth, as he snapped his fingers several counts.

“Camera!”

“Oh, oh, oh”, Scott shouted before climbing back onto his feet and circling around Isaac. He tugged at the backpack that they had forgotten about, unzipping its largest pocket once he had it on the ground. After slinging it onto a nearby table and unlocking it, he had his webcam up and running, ready to go.

                By the time he had turned around, Isaac was spread-eagled on the floor, drowning in a sea of cute. The puppies yipped and licked at his face and neck as he lifted his arm up, phone in hand.

“I got this”, he slurred as the steady drums picked up and the guitars began to sing. Upon pressing record and adjusting his webcam, Scott had joined Isaac on the floor to revel in the fluff.

“Dude, I can’t wait to watch this”. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN; Shhh, just ignore the fact that two werewolves drank themselves into this. I cheated.


End file.
